


Familiar

by Veronibell



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ray wanted was something familiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta’d. So this didn’t turn out at all how I planned but then that’s dear Ray-Ray for you. Okay so this is my first attempt at writing Ray/Doc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money off this, I'm just playing in the sandpit

Stateside everything was unfamiliar, brighter, louder, and stronger. Ray had once told Brad that once you got out of the marines you got you got your brain back. Turns out that was only after you dealt with all the crap that was left behind. Something Ray was still working on.

They had all been back stateside for three weeks now, and all on mandatory leave while the paper work that had been done in triplicate was processed. Ray had tried to keep in contact with as many of the guys as he could. Most of whom were getting out, getting their lives and brains back. Guys like Walt and Lilley were going back to their sweethearts and school. The LT was moving on before the disappointment crushed him. A few were staying in, like Stafford and Christensen who just wanted to learn more, be more, and of course the Iceman was staying in, he was the ultimate example of career marine. But Ray himself was still drifting with no clue what he was going to do now that he was out of the marines.

Someone Ray hadn’t managed to keep in contact with was Doc. He didn’t think anyone had. The last Ray had seen of their corpsman was getting off the military transport once they got stateside. Ray had watched the faded and familiar bandana weave though the thousands of military personnel toward where Ray could see other Navy personnel. 

Ray was walking through the crowded pier when he caught a glimpse of a man wearing a camouflage bandana. Ray had no idea what made him follow the bandana all he was aware of was that it was the first truly familiar thing he had seen in a long time. Ray was sick of the unfamiliar. Sick of looking for every possible exit. Sick of jumping at every car backfire and sudden movement. Sick of reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. He just wanted something familiar.

Following the guy with the bandana lead him in circles. Ray was so fixated that he didn’t realise that the circles were getting smaller until

“Ray” was breathed in his ear. He whirled around ready to fight. Standing there, eyebrow cocked, wearing the same bandana that he had followed. “For a recon marine you really suck at knowing where your target is.”

Ray had no answer for Doc. He was still focused on the bandana.

“Ray.”

Distantly he was aware of Doc calling his name. Ray could catalogue the change in Doc’s tone, from amused to concerned. Ray shook his head. He just stood there in front of Doc and shook his head trying to clear the fog that had wrapped around his brain seeing Doc.

“Josh, c’mon, take a breath, c’mon”

Doc had taken a step toward him. Ray jolted out of whatever-the-fuck that was when Doc placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder and said “Josh Ray Person snap the fuck out of it.”

“Hey Doc.”

“Ray”

“Sorry about that, still readjusting, I guess”

“No kidding, you okay?” concern was still evident through the flat tone

“Yeah, Doc I’m good.” Doc looked at him for a long time before gesturing with his head saying

“Come on Ray, let’s go for a walk”

~~~

Ray had no idea how he went from walking along a pier with Doc to being pressed against the wall inside Doc’s apartment, with Doc’s tongue in his mouth and his own hands scrabbling for purchase on Doc’s head. One of Ray’s hands managed to work its way under the bandana, the other fisting in the warm know of fabric. 

Doc was the one to break the kiss. Ray made an embarrassing sound at the loss of contact.

“Josh.” Doc sounded wreaked. Breathless and desperate saying the name that only his mother could get away with. Ray gasped when he felt Doc bite and suck at a spot on his collar bone. He needed to feel skin against skin, and soon.

“This, uh, this fucking bandana is the first, oh christ first familiar thing in three weeks, ah fuck.” Doc had worked a hand inside Ray’s pants and started working his cock at a deliberately slow pace. Doc’s hand on him felt sure and confident. Ray’s fingers tightened at the back of his head.

“Ray you have no idea how crazy I’ve been, trying to figure out what the hell has been happening to all of you.”

Ray stared at Doc, whose hand was still moving slowly. Without all the ripped fuel and adrenalin running through his system Ray knew that he was quiet and reserved, he didn’t say whatever came into his head, when it came into his head. He knew that he was almost as far away from the smart mouthed RTO as he could be. He surged out to seal their mouths together, licking at the seam of Doc’s mouth who yielded instantly. Ray reviled in the smooth slide of tongues, the pressure of Doc’s hand on him, the new yet familiar feel of the rough fabric on Doc’s head. That alone, the sense of familiarity caused Ray to begin trembling. He felt the pressure building. He felt Doc exhale sharply into the kiss as Ray came all over his hand.

Ray woke to the feel of warm sunshine on his face. He opened his eyes to find he was using Doc’s chest as a pillow, his own arm thrown possessively over Doc’s waist. He was warm and comfortable. He was no longer thinking about what came next for him. Ray smiled as he caught sight of the square of fabric lying with the rest of his clothes. He had never loved camouflage more than he had in this moment


End file.
